The Walking Dead: Divided Home
'The Walking Dead: Divided Home '''is a episodic-adventure series set within the same universe as the Telltale games'. It is set eight months after the endings of [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_(Video_Game) ''The Walking Dead: Season Two]; ''however the story is separated and not directly connected to the other games and set within the west coast of America. ''Divided Home ''uses the same engine as [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_(Video_Game) ''Seasons 1] and [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_(Video_Game) 2''] but with several major changes. Environments are more expanded, allowing for more exploration. In addition a new feature called The Book of the Dead is added, it serves the same function as The Book of Fables from ''The Wolf Among Us. ''Player choices can now effect whole factions alongside individual characters. Player choices also have a greater impact on the plot, leading to more divergent paths. Minor features include a black and white screen filter and inverted controls. The main narrative is broken into five episodes. In addition, there is a Special Episode that tells an additional stand alone story that wraps up the main character's personal story. Certain portions of episodes will focus on other members within Clyde's group as they go on their own journeys. Depending on the players choices, different characters will either side or turn against Clyde. Choices also affects who lives and dies. Synopsis Players assume the role of a man named Clyde Dover, a former businessman and natural leader who misused his power in his original group and was exiled from the community that he created. As Clyde travels through the post-apocalyptic land, he meets a small group of wanderers who take him in. During their travels, they rescue a woman from a group of bandits and it is from her they begin a journey toward Wellton, Arizona. However conditions in the community are poor and without a strong leader to unify the group, eventually it will collapse. Now Clyde must take matters into his own hands and save the community from its various obstacles. How Clyde leads the community is up to the player. Gameplay At the beginning the player only travels with a small group. But after reaching Wellton the player must go on runs at various locations and help out with different tasks within the community. After the leader is assassinated by a unknown killer, Clyde is forced into a position of leadership once more. Now in charge of a broken community, the player must make choices that will either benefit or hinder the community. Interpersonal relationships will also have a major impact on how specific characters view Clyde. Compared to Lee or Clementine's combat system, Clyde's is much more brutal and aggressive. Many of his moves involves harsh beatings and ripping off body parts from Walkers. Clyde's motivation for his aggressive behavior is caused by the delusions he is having of his deceased brother. Clyde's charisma also allows him to pursue romantic relationships and one night encounters toward a few different female characters should the player choose to. As such sexuality has a bigger presence in the game. However the option of being asexual is also possible. Plot ''A New Light The game begins with Clyde traveling alone through a empty road in the desert. After collapsing from heat exhaustion, Aaron Scott and his group finds him and brings him back to their camp to recover. After awaking, Clyde explains where he came from and why he was traveling alone. He was originally the leader of a group in Los Angeles but was exiled for misusing his power and had spent the last two weeks on the road. The next day they come across another group of bandits and the two teams have a intense fight. Upon killing the bandits, they rescue the prisoners who turn out to be from a community in Wellton. With Jessie's information, they travel through the dangerous lands of Arizona for the next few days. In the first day, they stop by a small town and spent a night in a apartment after meeting another group of survivors. Clyde's actions will determine if they turn hostile or join. The next day, the group confronts another hostile faction hold up in a warehouse. As before, they will either attack or join up with him depending on Clyde's responses. The day following the group finally locates Wellton with Clyde hoping to begin a new life here. However not everything is right with the town. They are quickly introduced to many of the problems the town is dealing with and shortly Clyde senses the fragile state of the community. Clyde also meets the various people such as Jade Susan and her friend, Anna Hazel among others, including the community leader, Jack Henson. During his first night, Clyde has a nightmare of his rotting brother strangling him in his sleep. In the morning, he goes out with a group on runs in different locations. Upon coming back, it is informed that a few other runners never returned. For the reminder of the day, Clyde helps out with various choirs and begins forming relationships with the community members. During the second night, Clyde may choose to either sleep with Stacy Fisher or sleep alone. Meanwhile, the Skinner's stalk the community from afar. ''Uprising'' *Wellton's original leader is assassinated, a friend forces Clyde to step in. A splinter group within the community begins to form as they plot to take control of the town. ''Broken'' *An ultimatum is forced on Clyde. But regardless of his choice, civil war is inevitable. Wellton is damaged and the surviving Rebels escape. ''Among the Carnage'' *The group deals with the aftermath of their first major battle. A new revelation is made as enemies of the group plot their final attack. ''Can't Go Back'' *Clyde leads his group in a battle against the Skinners and also confronts a traitorous friend. Wellton is completely destroyed and many devastation losses are had, such as the death of Jessie's baby who was killed in a fire. Clyde and his group are forced to leave their homes behind. ''Return'' In a flashback, it is shown how Clyde was exiled from his original group. His former business partner, Rogers Caxton and the council vote Clyde out for sexual activity's on the women and controversial leadership decisions. In present day, it has been two weeks since the destruction of Wellton. Now Clyde and his group reside at a ruined factory. While going out on a run, Clyde runs into Will, a member from his original group. From him, Clyde learns about their fight with the Moe People, a group of people that Clyde had fought against previously and had believed to be gone. With this new information, Clyde leads his people to the ruins of Los Angeles where he can either choose to meet with Rogers or Cletus Young, the leader of the Moe People. If spoken to Rogers, Clyde will need to prove himself before he and his people can move back in by finding the Moe People's hideout. If spoken to Cletus, he will send Clyde out on a mission to infiltrate the Tower Survivor's skyscraper and sabotage the areas defenses. With Rogers after finding the Moe Survivor's hideout, he will sent Clyde and his group to deal with them. After all members are defeated, Rogers will initially thank Clyde for his efforts but quickly turn on him. While he is willing to let his group move in, Clyde himself cannot. Several members of the council will be against this and defend Clyde. With Cletus after sabotaging the defenses, he and his group will attack and kill of the Tower Survivors and overtake the building. When the building has fallen under their control, Cletus will also turn on Clyde and his group. However not all of the Moe People will be in support of this move and will also defend Clyde. Characters *Alex * Anna Hazel *Aaron Scott * Charles * Cletus Young (Special Episode) *Clyde Dover * David *Father Evans * Jack Henson * Jade Susan * Jamie *Jesse Soriano * Kirk Hazel * Masterson * Missy Hazel *Rogers Caxton (Special Episode) * Stacy Fisher * Terry Soriano Jr. * Timothy *Will (Special Episode) Factions *The Church Survivors *The Wanderers *The Wellton Survivors *The Moe People (Special Episode) *The Rebels *The Skinner's *The Tower Survivors (Special Episode)